muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar the Grouch filmography
A list of productions Oscar the Grouch has appeared in. TV Series *''Sesame Street'' *''Sesame Tree'' - "Potto's Never Ending Story" TV Specials *''Julie on Sesame Street'' (1973) *''Out to Lunch'' (1974) *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1978) *''A Special Sesame Street Christmas'' (1978) *''A Walking Tour of Sesame Street'' (1979) *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' (1983) *''Big Bird in China'' (1983) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''Sesame Street, Special'' (1988) *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' (1989) *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' (1991) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' (1993) *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' (1994) *''Stars and Street Forever'' (1994) *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' (1996) *''Elmopalooza'' (1998) *''Sesame Street Unpaved'' (1999) *''A&E Biography: Sesame Street'' (2001) *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2007) *''Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas'' (2016) *''The Magical Wand Chase'' (2017) *''When You Wish Upon a Pickle'' (2018) *''Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' (2019) Guest Appearances *''The Flip Wilson Show'' **Episode #1 (September 17, 1970) **Episode #5 (October 15, 1970) *''The Dick Cavett Show'' - November 25, 1971 *''Summer Place'' - June 28, 1973 *''Good Evening, Good Morning'' - June 20, 1974 *''The Electric Company'' - Episode 453 *''Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten'' - #10 (November 27, 1975) *''Hollywood Squares'' - various dates *''Numéro un'' - Mireille Mathieu (March 26, 1977) *''Hee Haw'' - December 12, 1981 *''Hey Hey It's Saturday'' - April 29, 1995 *''The Rosie O'Donnell Show'' - February 3, 1997 *''U-Pick Live'' - May 27, 2005 *''Jeopardy!'' - April 4, 2006 *''The Late Late Show'' - September 18, 2007 *''1 vs 100'' - January 11 - February 22, 2008 *''The Hour'' - October 22, 2008 *''Scrubs'' - "My ABC's" *''Un-Broke: What You Need to Know About Money'' (2009) *''A Capitol Fourth'' (2009) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live'' **November 4th, 2009 **"Jimmy Kimmel Buys an Oscar from Billy Crystal" *''Good Morning America'' **November 9, 2009 **September 20, 2011 **September 19, 2012 **May 10, 2013 *''The Colbert Report'' - September 26th, 2013 *''Portlandia'' - "Fashion" *''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'' - April 17, 2016 *''Today'' **January 5, 2017 **November 8, 2017 (hand shown inside the can) **October 21, 2019 *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' - January 10, 2017 *''The Late Show with Stephen Colbert'' - April 9, 2019 *''The Late Late Show with James Corden'' - November 8, 2019 *''The Kelly Clarkson Show'' - December 2, 2019 Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) Albums *''The Sesame Street Book & Record'' *''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album'' *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' *''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert'' *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' - poster lyrics only *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' - gatefold artwork only *''Pete Seeger & Brother Kirk Visit Sesame Street'' *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' *''Merry Christmas from Sesame Street'' *''Aren't You Glad You're You?'' *''Let Your Feelings Show!'' *''Sleepytime Bird'' *''Happy Birthday from Sesame Street'' *''The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album'' *''What Time Is It on Sesame Street?'' *''Fair Is Fair'' *''On the Street Where We Live - Block Party!'' *''Every Body's Record'' *''Sesame Disco!'' *''Dinah! I've Got a Song'' *''Big Bird's Birdtime Stories'' *''The People in Your Neighborhood'' *''Camping in Canada'' *''Getting Ready for School'' *''Grin & Giggle with Big Bird'' *''Sesame Country'' *''Big Bird presents Hans Christian Andersen'' *''Sesame Street Sing-Along!'' *''For the First Time'' *''Maak Er Wat Van!'' *''Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along'' *''Kerstfeest met Bert & Ernie'' Direct-to-video *''Learning About Letters'' *''Getting Ready to Read'' *''Play-Along Games and Songs'' *''Shalom Sesame'' **Show 4: The People of Israel **Show 9: Aleph-Bet Telethon **Show 10: Passover **Show 11: Kids Sing Israel *''Sing-Along'' *''Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street'' *''Sing Yourself Silly'' *''Rock & Roll!'' *''Dance Along'' *''Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital'' *''Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse'' *''Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game'' *''A New Baby in My House'' *''Lead Away!'' *''Learning to Share'' (1996) *''Quiet Time'' (1997) *''Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies'' (1997) *''Get Up and Dance'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Big Bird Gets Lost'' *''Let's Make Music'' (2000) *''Music Works Wonders'' *''Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!'' (2002) *''What's the Name of That Song?'' (2004) *''A Celebration of Me, Grover!'' (2004) *''A Sesame Street Christmas Carol'' (2006) *''Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) *''Being Green'' (2009) Theme park *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''Spaghetti Space Chase'' *''Street Mission'' Video games *''Oscar's Trash Race'' *''Counting Café'' *''Alphabet Avenue'' *''Music Maker'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (CD-ROM) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (Game Boy Color) *''Once Upon a Monster'' Books See also: Oscar the Grouch Books *''The Together Book'' *''Big Bird's Blunder Book'' *''Big Bird's Birthday Party'' *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'' *''Cookie Monster, Where Are You?'' *''I am a Monster'' *''The Sesame Street Riddle Book'' *''The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles'' *''Rosita's New Friends'' *''Which Witch Is Which?'' *''Monsters Are Red, Monsters Are Blue'' *''The Monsters on the Bus'' *''Hokey Pokey Elmo'' Comics *''Sesame Street'' (comic strip) *''Epi / Blas ...y los demás'' *''Barrio Sesamo'' *''The Muppets'' (comic strip) - January 5, 1986 *''Sesame Street'' (Ape Entertainment) Online content *Sesame Street viral videos **"Sesame Street Presents the 80s" Commercials, promos, interstitials *PBS promos *''Don't Forget to Watch the Movie'' *''A Brief History of Motion Pictures'' *Fuji Xerox *NBA "1,000 Reasons Why I Love This Game" *''Ready to Learn'' **Star Finder **Westside Story *Waste Reduction Week *Chrysler *Respect Brings Us Together **"Give it, live it, RESPECT" (voice heard while inside his trash can) *Squarespace __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Filmographies